


I always liked her more

by Jazzy_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sappy, hope u like it, its terrible, married, plaggs pont of view, surprise in end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/pseuds/Jazzy_Girl
Summary: Unloved. That's what he thought he would be. The god of Destruction couldn't possibly get love.WRONG!Plagg may be Adrien's kwami, but he likes Marinette Agreste more. So read plagg's rant. there's a surprise at the end.





	I always liked her more

I like Marinette better. It’s not a secret. Not to Adrien, not to Tikki. Marinette can cook like a goddess. She is super rich, and she doesn’t whine about EVERYTHING all the time, like Adrien. I may be Adrien’s kwami. But I like his wife way better. 

Adrien takes a good portion out of his day to nag, nag and NAG! “Plagg stop whining”... “Plagg stop fussing.”... “Plagg, go away.”... “Plagg no more cheese.”... “Plagg, I need to transform to see Marinette.” I love Adrien and all, but sometimes, he can get really annoying. The only person who seems to understand my feelings is Marinette Agreste. I would expect Tikki to know how I feel, but she’s always siding Adrien. “You know Plagg, Adrien has a point.”... “don’t call me sugarcube! Plagg!” 

Whatever. At least I have Marinette. When I get in trouble, she gets me cheese, and talks Adrien out of being mad at me. She’s his wife, she has a way with him, something I wish I had too. Sometimes, when I’m being a good kwami, she makes me a cheese danish, or she takes me to her parents’ bakery. 

Because of Marinette, i even have my own room. It was a doll house with 5 rooms. The top one belongs to me. It has a warm cozy bed, a closet with Sweatshirts Marinette made for me, a TV which is Adrien’s old phone, and a couch because I am a lazy cat. There is a desk too, but I don’t use it much, I just store cheese in the drawers of the desk.

The second room is Tikki’s. It’s a red room, unlike my green one, it has a bed and closet too, it has all the furniture my room has, except that Tikki keeps her room neat. 

The third room is a guest room, for whenever Trixx or Wayzz come over. It has a bed, and a desk.

The fourth room has food, for whenever Marinette and Adrien aren’t home. When marinette has to leave early, she wakes Tikki up, and always leaves a cheese danish for me.

The fifth room is another guest room, but when there aren’t guests inside, it is our hang out room, since Tikki doesn’t let me come into her room with cheese, that is where we hang out.

Usually, my day starts with either Adrien nudging me awake, or Marinette placing a delicious piece of stinky cheese over my nose. Then, I wake up, and I have to be a good cat and take a shower. Marinette, recently bought me Cheesy bubble bath, and Tikki got Cookie scented soap. 

Then, if it’s cold, I get dressed, if it isn’t, I zip into the kitchen, where Adrien and Marinette are usually making out. All it takes is a disgusted remark to pull the two apart. We then eat breakfast. A pleasant affair. I get mini cheese danishes if I’ve been good, if not, I get a plain slice of bread with cream cheese spread, the bread is WHOLE DISGUSTING WHEAT!

Tikki usually gets a sugarcookie, or mini pancakes. Adrien and Marinette have something new everyday. Marinette drinks green tea before leaving for work, and Adrien chugs down a cup of coffee. 

We always have serial and fruit for when Trixx and Wayzz come over, and honey for Pollen. Anyway, After breakfast, I zip into the inside of Adrien’s shirt, or join Tikki in Marinette’s clutch purse. Before, I used to hide in her hair, but now she ties her hair up a lot, so we can’t do than anymore. 

Adrien and marinette go to work. Adrien goes to his office to find his schedule, filled with photoshoots and meetings. His fist shoot is always the best, since he has just seen Marinette. If the first shoot isn’t long, Adrien gets a small break, in which, he drops in to find Marinette, and if she’s busy, he buys me a cheesecake from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Then he has a meeting, since he is a businessman for his father’s company. Those are always boring. He talks to people about designs, and other stuff, I always like marinette’s meetings more. She always sneaks cheese for me during meetings. Anyway, after Adrien’s meeting, we have another photoshoot, which goes decently. After that, we have 1 hour lunch break. Adrien always has lunch with Marinette. So we usually go to a cafe, or we drive home for lunch. 

Then, if Adrien’s mad at me, I get to spend the rest of the day with marinette, and Adrien takes Tikki. So, marinette gets to interview people when Gabriel isn’t around, because she is the heiress of the company. Gabriel is gone a lot, so after lunch she has interviews. She always asks about family and stuff that Gabriel would never ask about. After the interviews, she has to watch photoshoots, if she’s lucky, she gets to watch Adrien’s. Then she has to supervise her colleagues. So she bosses people around for a while, and she takes me to the nearest cafe for a snack.

After snacktime, she has to come back to work and approve of designs. Since Adrien has his longest photoshoot after, she sends him a snack. Usually a frappuccino or coffee and a few cookies for him and tikki. Or a few danishes, and pastries.

Then Marinette gets back to actual work. She works on designs, and she has conferences about fashion lines. Usually Gabriel is at these conferences. She greets him with a hug and takes a seat. She is the only person who ever corrects Gabriel, and he always smiled at her and accepts his mistake. Adrien said that was because he likes marinette a lot, because she is talented and dedicated, and she makes him happy. 

After Marinette’s for everlasting conferences, I get to go back to her designing room. She usually spends a while there approving designs, and when she has nothing else to do, she designs some of her own stuff, or designs for Adrien.

After that, if she has nothing else, we make our way to adrien’s last photoshoot of the day. He usually really tired by then, so Marinette likes to be his energy source. 

She kisses him between pictures, before make-up sessions, sometimes she even volunteers to help him with his next outfit. Nobody ever says that’s gross, because marinette has seen Adrien naked enough to stop being embarrassed. Sometimes, Adrien asks her to join the shoot. She usually says she isn’t a model or anything, but everyone knows that’s a lie.

Sure, marinette wasn’t trained to be a model like adrien was, but she is definitely pretty, no… scratch that… RAVISHING, PAWSITIVELY RAVISHING! She could be wearing a potato sack and still be looking like she were ready for the red carpet. 

But when she does join the photoshoot, it becomes more fun, for her, the photographers, and most importantly adrien. Everyone teases them about being the cheesiest couple on Earth. Sometimes Gabriel decides to watch adrien’s sessions then, usually, on those days, Marinette doesn’t join the shoot, but she does help adrien out with the hair and make-up. 

When gabriel’s there, he brings the joyous mood down to seriousness, but when Marinette’s there, even Gabriel cracks a smile or two. 

Once, Marinette had joined a photoshoot while Gabriel was watching, she hadn’t known he was there, Nobody knew he was there until they started to pack up. He had claimed it was the greatest fun he had ever witnessed. Marinette, while she was extremely embarrassed, had told him that he should’ve joined them. 

After the last photoshoot of the day, Adrien walks Marinette to his office. Because the Models are on the other side of the building, from the designers. They pick up his stuff, and walk down to Marinette’s office, where the grab a few designs. 

Then marinette and adrien usually go home. They grab a few cups of coffee/tea clean up the house, take a few naps, share a few kisses, and then if it is a friday, they get a call from Alya. It goes a lot like this.

Alya: Hey Mari!

Adrien: It’s Adrien, Al, are you coming over for dinner?

Alya: Ahh! My second favorite agreste! And why is that a question, it’s a Lahiffe-Agreste tradition to go over to each other's houses on Fridays!

Adrien: Great! Marinette’s in the kitchen, when will you get here.

Alya: Good question *doorbell rings*

Adrien: I should’ve known *rolls his eyes and opens the door*

Then I fly up to alya, and fly around her face. “Trixx? Wayzz?” I ask. Then adrien scolds me for not saying hi to Alya and Nino first. Alya rolls her eyes and greets Adrien with a hug. Nino greets him with a welcoming bro hug. As Adrien and Nino make their way onto the comfy couch, Alya makes a beeline for the Kitchen, where she catches Marinette in a surprise hug. The two of them giggle for a while, and talk about their week. Tikki flies up to Wayzz and Trixx, greets them with a warm Kwami hug, and flies them to the table, where the four of us enjoy a yummy meal.

The ladies join the men at the couch, and they spend the rest of the night making fun of eachother, crying and laughing, complaining and sharing good news. When marinette is in a Bad mood, they play UMS too, that always puts her in a good mood.

Alya spends a good amount of time teasing Marinette. She says a lot of stuff like: “No little adriens in there yet?” she asks, pointing to her stomach. I never understand that, I have no idea why Marinette swats alya on the arm, and blushes. Once Adrien was there too, he was blushing madly too. Why would anyone be growing little adrien's?

Nino always laughs his head off, teasing Adrien about being too self-conscious. “The hotshot model, Adrien Agreste, isn’t afraid of touching his wife? Is he?” Nino laughs, pretending to be a reporter.

Adrien always rolls his eyes at that, and Marinette slips her slim hand into his. They usually eat dinner after that. Then they share dessert in front of the TV. marinette is usually the first to slip, she falls asleep on Adrien’s chest, while the rest of them watch TV. Adrien is the second he wraps his arms around Marinette, making, Alya the third, and nino stays on his phone, testing remixes until he too, falls asleep, they are all piled over each other, Marinette’s head on Adrien, he hips touching Alya’s, Alya’s head on Nino’s lap, and legs tangled in Marinette’s, Nino’s head on Marinette’s arm, they look like a mess. But Tikki says it’s adorable. 

She always takes a picture on Marinette’s phone, and sends it to Adrien, Alya, and Nino from there.

Alya is always the first to wake, the nudges Nino, and they both watch Marinette and Adrien sleep peacefully. Adrien then wakes, rubbing his eyes, then kissing Marinette on the lips. Alya lets out an ‘aww’ but Adrien is usually too sleepy to get annoyed. He shifts Marinette into a more comfortable position, and then brushes her hair out of her face. She lets out a soft moan at his kiss, when he moves back to let her catch her breath, she just catches his lips again.

“And I thought they were afraid of touching each other.” Nino whispers to alya. The two of them laugh, as marinette and Adrien pull apart. 

I roll my eyes. “HELLO! BREAKFAST?” I ask, annoyed. Even though I am the lazy one of the kwamis, I am always the first to wake. Followed by Tikki, then Wayzz, and finally Trixx. Pollen- when she’s with us- is usually the last to wake, she claims that she needs her beauty sleep, I don’t really give a damn. 

Adrien rolls his eyes. Alya laughs, “I want some too…” she says. Nino smiles at her. Marinette groans, sleepily. “Adrien, baby, you can take the bathroom first.” she mumbles.

Nino and Alya leave to get ready, they have a room to themselves, since they come over so often. Adrien carries Marinette up to the Master bedroom. “Nooooo!” marinette groans, as he puts marinette down on the side of the bathtub.

“Marinette, I’ll get breakfast, you can shower first.” he says annoyed. I can hear them through the bathroom door. Let’s just say it’s special kwami senses.

“Mmm… come with me?” she whispers.

I could imagine a blush coating Adrien’s cheeks. “Sure thing, princess.”

They shower, then put on clothes, marinette- not anymore Drunk in sleep- I presume, walks out the door, in silence, leaving a madly blushing Adrien behind her. 

“She’s your wife stupid, stop looking like an idiot and go downstairs.” I whisper, after Marinette leaves the room.

Adrien groans, petting me on the head, “good morning Plagg.” he says, before pulling on a shirt and running downstairs. Alya and Nino are still upstairs, probably still looking over remixes, since I can hear a slight beat in the upstairs room. I decide to see what’s going on.

“Alya, Adrien can be so dense sometimes.” Nino whispers. I take a seat on their bed. “That’s why he’s still called sunshine child.” I commented.

The two of them turned around, staring at me in shock. Alya is the first to return to normal. “Yeah!” I may not be human, but I do know when i see an inhumanly dense person, and it was my holder who had to be the most dense one on earth. He still didn’t seem to realize that it was totally okay to flirt with your wife while other people are around.

“They need to get kids.” Alya said finally. “Yeah, they do.” Nino agreed. “But both of them are taking it so slow.” Alya remarked.

“I mean… you guys don’t have them either.” I interrupt. I don’t want to talk about Adrien and marinette Mating. I don’t want to think about it. That would be gross.

“But me and nino aren’t like mari and Adrien. Me and Nino are traveling most of the time, he has a lot of stuff going on and we haven’t decided on kids yet. Marinette and Adrien, they are the world’s cheesiest couple, everywhere they go, they go together, and they both want a family.” Alya said, rolling her eyes a bit.

“Whatever. I don’t want to discuss Adrien mating with his wife.” i said.

“In human, plagg, It’s called Sex.” Alya corrected with a laugh. “Mating sounds like an animal thing.”

“Does it matter, you are producing life either way.” I snapped, flying through the door, as swiftly as I came. I didn’t want to hear more of this disgusting mess. Why on earth did Alya want marinette to Mate… or sex with Adrien? They both acted to young for kids anyway.

Alya ran down the stairs, dressed in fresh clothes, Nino behind her. We all stopped when we saw Adrien and Marinette making out in the Kitchen. She was kissing his shoulder, and he was shirtless, his shirt lying on the counter, next to the sink. He lifted her chin so she was facing him, then caught her lips in his. His lips trailed down her jaw, sucking the soft skin on her neck. 

“My… my… isn’t it getting kinda hot in here?” Alya joked. Nino snickered, “I take back whatever I said last night, Adrien sure knows how to kiss.” he laughed. Adrien and marinette pulled apart. Adrien wasn’t blushing, but Marinette was. Surprisingly, adrien had always found it embarrassing to be caught in something that seemed so dirty.

“I do, y’know Marinette here taught me some stuff.” he said, with a laugh. Alya eyed Marinette who was now laughing. “Adrien fucking Agreste, you will be the death of me…” she said, between laughs.

“Mmmhmmm… Marinette fucking Agreste… not if you kill me first, am i right, m’lady?” And they laughed, for a good 10 minutes.

They just laughed.

Marinette’s phone rang, on the counter. It was on top of adrien’s discarded shirt. She picked it up. “Father.” she read, over the callers id.

“Good morning father.” she said, walking outside the kitchen. She took a seat on the couch and motioned for Adrien to sit next to her. 

Adrien told Nino and Alya to finish up breakfast, and joined Marinette at the couch. She put the phone on speaker.

“Good morning Marinette, I do hope all is well.” gabriel's voice boomed.

“Yes, everything is alright, you?”

“All is well. I needed to discuss with you one of our intern’s status.”

Marinette sighed, of course. I took a seat on her shoulder, Adrien absentmindedly patted me. Holey mozzarella, I love when he scratches behind my right ear!

“And who is this person?” she asked, trying to keep the calm in her tone. It was obvious she didn’t want to deal with work on her weekends. 

“Marcielle Vannelle, one of your newer interns. I believe Vanessa L’parte, one of your lead interviewers, was supposed to lead her interview, according to sources, Vanessa and Marcielle are best friends, therefore, after Marcielle lost her job, due to a crime committed in July, Vanessa gave her a decent job at Agreste, without a proper interview. I would request you to fire both of them immediately.” Gabriel explained.

Marinette closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again. “I understand the situation, but I don’t think firing both of them will be the right option here. Marcielle could be of some use, I will personally conduct her interview the right way, and see if she can prove herself worthy, if not, I will not hesitate to reject. As for Vanessa, she is a dedicated worker, as far as I have seen, I don’t think it would be necessary to fire her right away, I will reconsider her ranking though, I will have a word with her.”

“I respect your decision, marinette. It is up to you what you want to do with the two of them. I also had to talk to you about adrien’s business trip to New York. I am technically his designer, because I am his father, but I won't be able to make it because I have an important shoot to watch at Milan. I need you to go with him. But they won’t allow it, since you aren’t his main designer. So I decided that adrien’s modeling will be legally shifted into your capable hands. Can I trust you Marinette?”

“Why is that a question?” Marinette asked.

“I had assumed that would be your answer. You will join Adrien on his trip next sunday. I will text you the details later.”

“That works, thank you.”

“I do need you to fill in some paperwork, due to adrien’s shift.”

“I can make that work, squeeze it into Monday for me.” she confirmed.

“Perfect, I will send it through your personal assistant, Clara, was it?”

“Clarisse Renou.” she corrected. “Yes, that works perfectly, I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

“Of course, 9 AM, the usual.” he confirmed. “Goodbye.”

“Au revoir”

Alya grinned, leaning on the doorframe. “You sound so business-y!” she squealed. Marinette responded with a roll of her ocean blue eyes. As adrien had said, millions of times, It was easy to get lost in Marinette’s eyes. They were so deep and pretty, and UGH! BEAUTIFUL!

There was something about her big eyes, they were just so… BREATHTAKING! You could stare at them, and drown. Drown so deep that you could forget to breathe. For a while I thought it was just Adrien, because he was hopelessly in love with her. That is, until I looked into her eyes myself. I stopped breathing, and Adrien had to snap me out of my daze, by shoving me into his car, and kissing Marinette goodbye.

“I didn’t sound that businessly, he’s my father in law, I shouldn’t sound like that with him.” she said, with a small sigh of frustration. Alya backed up, seeing that Marinette wasn’t feeling well today. The four of them walked into the dining room, grabbing their breakfast, Marinette wasn’t feeling well. She took Adrien’s coffee, and gulped it down. Right then, both Adrien and Alya were aware that something was wrong. Marinette hated Coffee, especially black. She drank nothing but tea, and frappuccinos occasionally.

Marinette sat down, on the chair next to Nino’s, he was still on his phone, checking out another remix. “Princess, you okay?” Adrien asked, placing his hand on her forehead. I flew up to Marinette. Pressing a paw against her shoulder, “you are warm, that’s not good.” I clarified.

Adrien nodded, patting my head again. That’s when Marinette turned pale, and she sprinted to the nearest bathroom, Adrien, Alya and Nino(who had finally noticed what was going on) close behind. She vomited all the coffee, and her dinner from last night. She was doing perfectly fine yesterday, and she hadn’t showed too many signs of sickness in the morning. It was either the coffee, or… No… No way. I had to get Tikki!

Adrien held Marinette hair out of her face, as she clutched her stomach. Wincing in pain. Adrien cradled her in his arms, as he ran up to their room. I signaled for Tikki to come. We were bonded by magic, she could read my mind, she zipped into Marinette’s room, and took a seat on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Tikki?” Marinette whimpered. “I feel terrible!” 

“Adrien.” I whispered, urgently. He turned around to look at me, “we need to talk.” 

He followed me into the hallway. “Marinette’s sudden sickness could lead to a lot of problems.” I stated.

“She’ll be alright? Right?” he asked, he was starting to panic. This wasn’t good.

“No, she won’t be able to use the miraculous for a while, you see. It’s very possible that Marinette could be growing a life inside of her. What do your humans call it… Pregnant. She could be pregnant.”

Adrien stared at me, shocked. “How do you know?”

“I don’t, not for sure. Tikki can sense a presence inside of Marinette, but she should take a test, just to make sure.”

“I could be a dad!” He said happily. “I could be a dad, and Marinette will be a mom, and we’ll be parents, and we’ll have the most amazing children on earth, and they will be just like their mother.” he gushed.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but we don’t know for sure. We can sense things, we can’t give you the most accurate results.”

“Yeah.” he whispered, walking inside the room, “Marinette.” he whispered, into her hair. “Did Tikk tell you?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry?” I could see that Marinette had been crying, he eyes were swollen.

“What? Sorry? For what?”

“For this, if you’re not ready for a family then I won’t force you into any-”

“Stop. Marinette, I want this, even more than you could ever imagine.”

There was a knock on the door. Alya walked in, “sorry to interrupt your moment, but Tikki told me about your little “problem” here. I bought you a test.” she said, handing marinette a small box.

Marinette smiled, taking it from her. “Thank you.” she said, then she turned her gaze back to Adrien. He nodded, and she walked into the bathroom. Nino walked into the room, and placed a hand on Adrien’s shaking shoulder. “Bro, you good?”

Adrien trembled, “yeah. I might be a dad.”

They waited in silence for 2 minutes and exactly 23 seconds, and Marinette then walked out. “It’s positive.” she said, quietly.

Adrien crashed into her, catching her lips with his. He carried her in his stond arms. “I’m gonna be a dad!” He shouted, spinning her around. Se giggled, “you’re going to be the best dad ever!” she said, running her fingers through his golden hair. 

Once Adrien put her down, Alya wrapped Marinette in a hug. “I knew it was coming.” she whispered. Nino high-fived adrien, and embraced Marinette. 

________________________________________________

*9 months later* 

Adrien was pacing in the hospital. He could hear Marinette’s pained screams down the hall. Alya placed a hand on his shoulder. “Chill Adrien, she’ll be fine.”

I rolled my eyes. Marinette was having a child, how could he not panic. That’s when I heard a cry down the hall. It wasn’t Marinette’s. It was here. The baby was here! Adrien ran down the hall into the room, so see Marinette cradling a beautiful baby girl in her arms. 

I flew over to her, hanging above her face. Adrien was crying tears of joy, he kissed marinette, then held the baby. 

“Emma.” he whispered. “Emma Agreste.”

Marinette smiled. “Welcome to the world, Emma Agreste.” she said, as Adrien’s tears fell onto her cheeks. 

Emma had short blonde hair, like her father, and his green eyes. She had Marinette’s skin, smooth and silky, marinette’s lips, she truly was a sight.

“Plagg?” Marinette asked.

I looked down at her, she was lying on the hospital bed, tired, but happy. 

“Yes?” I asked, wiping her tears away with my paw.

“Will you be the Godfather of my child?”

I nodded, tears welling in my own eyes. “I would be honored, princess.” I whispered, planting a kiss onto her cheek.

Adrien smiled, “thank you Plagg, that means a lot to us.” he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

And I broke. I cried like a baby for the next 2 hours, I was happy. As happy as could be. Thanks to Marinette Agreste. My favorite person in the whole wide world! 

Thank you,

Plagg.

**Author's Note:**

> TY! Comment and Leave kudos.


End file.
